


Silver-green

by fish_wifey



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, based of se1ep7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene in se1ep7, of Ai breaking when he wanted Rin to do as much as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-green

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this two weeks after I saw the episode? Yeah, I really loved the whole thing ;A; Ai was so upset and cute, and I loveeeed Rin opening up to him, giving encouraging words. 
> 
> Only in this fic it takes sexy turns :D Hope you people enjoy uvu

Understanding why another person cared so much, keeping on asking for reason, went beyond Rin comprehension. Sure, he did not mind Ai’s helpful offerings beside the pool. The company to run rounds with (he wasn't fast, but he could go on longer), or when Ai told him how many sets of stretches, crunches and other flexibility maneuvers he had to do. It made Rin open up, talk to Ai, instead of being a constant string of information being heard, or daily encouragements and praise directed to him.

Tonight, while Ai’s grip tightened at Rin's ankles, it became bothersome. Driven to a point in which Rin sat up from the bed, voice rising when he told Ai he had it all wrong. Sweat dripped off his arms and from his temples, making his loose tank shirt cling to him like a second skin. Just _why_ did he ask about Haruka!?

No matter how irritated he’s gotten, Rin wasn’t blind, and it became quite obvious; he could even taste it on his tongue, smell it past his own odour, so visible and out in the open, written on Ai’s face like clues to a puzzle. Rin recognized it, saw himself in the warped reflection. 

_Jealousy._

Wasn’t it far-fetched, though? Ai could be jealous of Haruka's talents, but what did the broken bond between Rin and his rival mean to him, and how much did it mean if he couldn't let it go? Rin rubbed his temple, angled his head and gave him a look, hmph-ing at him. Ai looked up, same face staring back, as if he'd like to stare it out of him. The acid coiled off him, creating a near-alluring scent.

"Come here." Before speaking, Rin let the tension roll of his shoulders and made himself not think about tomorrow. He would beat Haruka and follow the path of his father's dream, that much he could be sure. For now, he'd focus on something entirely else, _someone_ completely different.

"I'm already...here?"

Rolling his eyes at the statement, Rin braced himself back on his hand, widening his legs and giving the silent clue to just come closer already. It had the wished effect; Ai brightened up, scooted over in between Rin's legs, his hands shy, a hidden danger when close. The picture of obedience, waiting for instructions. It touched Rin deep down, this care and trust, just as the things which would follow, making his dick twitch in anticipation.

Wiping his warm hands on the bed below him, he raised them up and cupped Ai’s head (-never his face, the tingling in his palm weirded him out too much). Pushing himself forward while Ai sat fixed, brushing the lips unrushed, waiting for him to open and let his tongue slide inside, tasting the mouth. He felt it through his fingertips as they touched the silky hair, then the nose breathed it out in a long sigh. The fists uncoiled to hands, placed themselves on Rin's hips. Tension leaving Ai’s frame.

"What I do and why I do it, those are my own concern and you don't need to bother yourself with it." The tiniest of defiances rose up, but Ai swallowed it, not interrupting Rin. "You should focus on yourself, use the given abilities, like your endurance, and advance on those. I'm not the only one swimming for victory, right? You should do so too, without thinking about me, or anyone else." The movement of Ai’s head could be interpreted as a nod, or the head fell in silence, eyes covered by lids forming slits of a bright blue colour, undiminished in the faint light between the bed. If he accepted it with a good heart, or feeling more pressed… Either way, Rin thought Ai could do with encouragement, having those words of inspiration being thrust upon instead of delivering them. Feeling emotionally stable when this kid wasn’t, Rin reach for a balance.

"See, it's like running. Yes, I'm faster. I can run ahead of you, finish a circle when you're not even half done. And? I'm burned out afterwards, going all out costs me strength, and I can't keep on running like that. But you, Ai, you don't lack in strength. You have endurance which lasts, you keep your breath steady when I have nearly none of it left. I heard you did well on the distance runs, too. Swimming is the same. The 400 meter leg suits you better, just as the 100 meter fits me." Throughout his speech, a faint sort of happiness, and the return of positivity, showed through the brighter smile, and a spoken thanks, the change back to normal warming Rin.

"Thank you so much, senpai!" It had done the trick, speaking his mind, and what of it? The truth had always been the best way to let humans see clear and forget about other problems, specially if those problems weren't their own. The obstacle out of their way, Rin dropped his hands off Ai's head, sincerely glad Ai wasn't feeling depressed any longer.

"Come closer." This time, the whispered demand got followed without question. Ai slid his legs over while holding on Rin's shoulders, settled himself on the lap and started to move on the spot. As Ai initiated the second kiss, Rin let himself be swept away by the pleasant tongue, while his fingers curled into the blanket with the movements on his lower body.

They use the distraction, be free of doubt and the thoughts of the next swim. Ai's tongue slid deeper, muffled moans filled their mouths, while saliva swapped past. All of it collecting to the point where they meant to go, way down, became hard, and a bit tight in the sweatpants. Rin fell back on the bed, arms crossing behind his head. Feeling inclined to relax and leaving it up to Ai, Rin smiled his pointy teeth at the worried face above him. He flexed his biceps when Ai bit his lips and trusted his hips a little bit upwards, as to get Ai to move.

Ai wasn’t too afraid of it, as he took the invitation and undressed himself. Losing the shirt first, throwing it with precisioned ease to his chair, hunching back on his heels to remove his pants. The sight of Ai above him had enticed Rin in his nightly dreams, sometimes bothering him at day too, to see Ai naked, hands now pulling at Rin's own trackpants, putting him in a good mood.

"Could you um, give me-" Rin nodded, looking away when Ai gripped his cock and started to pump. He searched the lube they kept both up and down the beds in the crook between the mattresses and the wall, feeling Ai settle on his thigh for now, hands warming the already hard cock. Taking off the cap, he let the creamy fluid fall on Ai's hands. Albeit blushing and maybe feeling put in the spotlight, Ai focused, hands now cool to the touch sliding the lube up and down Rin's dick. Another spurt of the substance and Rin had to grind his teeth as he watched Ai, hand vanishing behind his back, eyes closed and his mouth opening a tiny bit.

"Relax, don't push yourself too hard." Brows furrowed, Rin felt his own face mimicking the lack of shame and the need to pace if up, the same as he saw it spread across Ai’s features, who opened one eye.

"Unlike you pushing me?" The faint, cocky smile forms easy on the lips, one Rin felt all too eager to pound out of him. Instead, he'd had something better, a view unseen before.

"I wanted this for a long time, and you're usually the one offering to me..." Being able to talk got taken from him, just as air left his lungs and his head, fingers fisting his own red hair as he watched; Ai, while Rin had spoken, had brought his body in position, knees glued to Rin's sides. Bringing it lower, one hand still behind him while Ai held Rin's cock straight, anything less important driven from Rin's mind, as Ai lowered himself on him.

The tightness knocked the air out of Rin’s lungs, and he needed to close his eyes and gather himself. His cock vanished deeper inside, his member secure, and in a warm grip. He’d never would get used to the insane heat. On a few occasions in the beginning, when they were so new to it, still discovering and learning about each other, the same heat had unmade him, weakening his knees, creating a tremble in his arms which had given out on a few one-on-one occasions. It still had this effect on him, as he lay there, staring to the now filling void where they bodies become one.

Ai started to move, his hands now placed on Rin's stomach for steadiness, breath catching. It took time for his body to get used to it, face contorting in more pain than pleasure. Coloured cheeks from the warmth they created together, as well as the shame he must feel to be so exposed. Rin let his eyes travel up and down, not with the movement of the lithe but toned body, but with care and respect and appreciation.

"You're perfect, Ai." Whispering words brought the attention of half-lidded, dark blue eyes, looking so lost and gone. He never stopped, lifting his body up and slam it down in rhythmic succession, letting Rin's toes curl by the pure, dirty feel of it. The words weren't ignored in the least; riding up the black tank shirt by the wrists, Rin's abdomen attacked by nails, about to create red crescents when they dug deep, and hold on. Ai drove himself faster and faster, sliding up and down with ease now, pleasure visible in his face enough for Rin to mute out the sounds he made.

Huffing himself heated blows of air, Rin didn't close his eyes and kept watching how Ai lost himself in a frenzy, eyes now closed completely, mouth wide open. Unashamed moans, scratching nails which succeeded warm palms touching his chest -now bare of his shirt, because Ai had moved it up so much- following a path his ribs, down to the hips and back up again. Ai losing it and Rin loved to watch him unfold, shoulders slacking with a sigh, lips parted to breathe out his ecstasy.

Given the view, Rin couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer; one arm slipped from beneath his head, shaking the half-stiff joints at the wrist, and placed them on Ai's hips, thumb circling the sensitive spot. To his amusement, Ai recoiled from it, ("Matsuoka-senpai, don't..."), and so he let the blunt nail scratch the bone hidden beneath skin, hear the intake of a sharp breath, swallowed moan. When Ai wanted to touch himself, Rin swatted the hand away. For a moment, Ai slowed down, opened his eyes, the shyness tainted by wanton need. In between wanting to ask why, and keeping on going, the eyes widened.

As much as Rin liked to take in as much detail while they had sex, Ai shared this need to stop (-well, not completely) and look, letting his eyes lock down on Rin (-out of breath, face red. As they run, as they swim, so they fuck. Ai with more endurance, able to hold out longer, while Rin broke before they even started, to eager for a quick release). A smile formed on the happy lips, the faster movement returning to Ai's limbs and he lead his hands safely out of his own body's way, now flat below Rin's chest (-feeling his way-too-fast beating heart, not calming it with the touch, but making everything deliberately worse).

Ai didn't close his eyes anymore, unable to look away from such magnificent -he said so, if incoherence stumbled between his words, because Rin wouldn't have any of it. He joined in, meeting Ai half way down and rose, thrusting, letting Ai cry out in pleasure. He wouldn't have any of it, he didn't need words, however flattering and sincere they were. As if his annoyed disposition returned, wanting Ai to scream his name and nothing else. Driven to the brink, dirty words slipped past Rin's lips ("You're so hot Ai, _such_ a nice ass to fuck... so damn fucking hot, and tight."), all creating a faster movement from Ai, who drowned in the obscene praise, paying in kind ("senpai, ahh, senpai, you’re so big, and it feels so good!).

It wasn't going to last much longer. Rin felt his guts on fire and his stomach carrying a storm, a pain, soothed by seeing Ai's head fall back. Wanting to reach up and touch the hair, his hand went further down instead, grabbing Ai's cock, pumping it in time with his created, fast paced rhythm. Not caring much for a cool front when they were like this, Rin's lips parted, whispering, moaning and venerating Ai's name, having trouble to bring out each and every syllable as his mind in overdrive with the bliss, whitening out all senses but the one below.

Rin always came first, the cries high, followed by husky “Ooh!”s. Riding out his orgasm, more or less helped by Ai who constricted his ass around him (-and that cocky, thousand watt smile, so pleased with himself). Sinking down and feeling like mush, he kept his arm strong, bending his wrist and letting his palm strike up and down the hardness. Ai, just as close, eyes still fixed on him as he moved, the sounds getting obscene due the addition of Rin's fluids gushing out. A couple of more pumps and Ai bit on his bottom lip, groaning out Rin's first name as he came all over the said person's stomach.

After everything, Rin enjoyed the collapse just as much. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Ai fell forward, head buried in the crook of Rin's neck and mumbling unbelieving words ("How did you make me do this...senpai..") while he slipped off Rin's cock and started to leak out. Rin enclosed his arms over the sweaty back, inhaling the new smell with Ai's signature scent.

"Hold on, I'll carry you..." He didn't finish his sentence as he moved up and sat upright, waiting for arms to cross behind his neck and after-trembled legs enclose around his torso. Standing up and taking a few steps, he lost his pants altogether on the floor. He let Ai get the shirt off completely as well, failing at flinging it across the room and on the chair, as the object landed it and out of sight, as they stepped into their small bathroom. It had one sink, a toilet, and a small shower, yet big enough for Rin to maneuver them both through and towards a relaxing, cold shower.

With one arm he kept Ai up, with the other he opened the tap and let the cold water crush over them. Ai's lips on his throat, soft enough not to bruise, but licking well enough to bother Rin.

"Hey, take it easy okay...I told you, your endurance is better than mine..." Sure, if...they could. But they needed to rest too. Instead of trying hard not to make it too good, Rin's fingers went inside Ai's loosened anus, fingering his sperm out, cleaning Ai thorough. Their cocks twitched here and there, with Ai not letting his lips lose contact (-now nibbling the jaw, a silent thanks whispered on the heated skin), but it didn't go much further.

"I can stand now, senpai." Nodding, Rin let him slide down slowly, arms sliding over his shoulders until the hands remained. Letting Ai conduct the pace again, Rin waited until he stepped away from before releasing his hold, fingers trailing across Ai’s cool back.

Bending his head down and closing his eyes, brushing lips, Rin kissed Ai again; an open-mouth, no tongue version, pressing fingertips, letting the boy stand closer once more. "You were amazing, Ai," Glad with the wide smile he got in return, cobalt blue eyes now freed of the green tinge they had before. Rin brushed the top of Ai’s cheekbone, a grin forming. “We should do it more often, don’t you think?” Ai’s ears reddened, face leaning on Rin’s chest to hide, murmuring how he shouldn’t be so straight-forward.

"Feh, someone needs to have the ideas, right? I’m thinking… On the chair, sitting on the bed, maybe even on the bus..." His suggestions were greeted by shy, serious-meant swats on his upper arms, concern filtering on Ai's features (-and behind it, the imagination, creating a faint blush).

"Sen~pai~, we can't possibly do anything of that on the bus!" _Sounds like a challenge._

"We'll see," Rin laughed, kissing the top of Ai’s forehead, glad having this kid in his life.


End file.
